1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to forceps; and, more particularly, to jaws fixed to a stylet mounted within a cannula for grasping tissue material between the jaws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Forceps for grasping tissue material between the jaws thereof are well known in the art. However, such forceps have heretofore been unsuccessful in grasping and holding tissue material at a precise location in a controlled manner. For example, in German Patent No. 116823 to Haslinger, the jaws 1 must be withdrawn into cannula 3 in order to close and grasp tissue. Thus, when the surgeon is ready to grasp tissue using the Haslinger device, the surgeon must withdraw jaws 1 first which might disengage the jaws 1 from the tissue. Accordingly, no precise control is possible.
The device in U.S. Pat. No. 2,113,246 to Wappler, and in similar such forceps, was designed to overcome the problems of the Haslinger-type device. However, the Wappler device is quite complex requiring careful machining of parts. The wires or hinges of the Wappler device can break off leaving small foreign pieces inside of the patient. The rod 14 of Wappler is advanced to open and close the jaws 11. Thus, the precise position of the jaws inside of the patient can be thrown off.
There is thus a need for forceps which maintain the jaws stationary while simultaneously open and closing the same. This should be carried out in a quick and easy manner using fewer parts than complicated devices such as known in the prior art.